Their Dark love
by Angel of the Paradise
Summary: Il la voulait et ce qu'il veut, il là. Une fois qu'elle a vu ce qu'il avait fait, elle est tombée amoureuse. / TRADUCTION.
1. Chapitre un

**Coucou, je vous poste une nouvelle Fiction, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire, c'est avec un couple assez inhabituel. =)**

**J'espère que la chapitre va vous plaire. =)**

**Bonne lecture. =)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : **The First Sight

Klaus était l'usurier le plus fort et le plus redouté de tout Miami.

Il était assis dans sa cabine habituelle dans un des club les plus chauds de la ville, quand un gars s'approche de lui, il semble qu'il vient tout juste de finir l'école secondaire. Elijah, le frère de Klaus, arrête le garçon et lui demande ce qu'il veut à Klaus.

« J'ai besoin d'un prêt. »

« Assoie-toi. »

Tyler s'assoie et commence à expliquer pourquoi il avait besoin d'un prêt, mais Klaus le coupe : « Je n'ai pas besoin de tous les détails, ce sont tes affaires. »

« Quel est ton nom ? »Demande Klaus.

« Tyler Lockwood. »

« Et de combien as-tu besoin ? »

« Deux cents. »

« C'est tout ? »Dit Klaus avec un sourire narquois. Tyler hoche la tête. « D'habitude j'attends une journée pour que je m'assure que je peux leur faire confiance, mais en raison, j'ai deux cents sur moi en ce moment, je vais te les donner si tu connais les conditions. Les connais-tu ? »Demande Klaus.

« Ouais, je dois avoir remboursé tout l'argent dans une semaine, plus les frais d'intérêt de cinquante dollars, ou il va y avoir des conséquences. »Répond Tyler. Elijah avait l'air impressionné.

« Tu connais les conséquences ? »Demande Klaus.

« De douloureuses tortures qui peuvent mener à la mort. »

« Wow gamin, tu connais beaucoup de choses sur moi. Comment ? »

« Ce sont les résultats de la mort de mon cousin. »

« Qui ? »Demande Elijah.

« Ben Lockwood. »Klaus inclina la tête.

« Dis à personne que je t'ai prêté de l'argent. C'est pourquoi Ben est mort, il avait une grande bouche. Je veux le retour de cet argent, ici, dans une semaine, ça commence aujourd'hui à minuit, sinon, il y aura de la violence. »Tyler incline la tête et part loin.

Klaus s'est assis dans la cabine pour encore une heure avant qu'il ne remarque une danse sur la piste de danse. Elijah note que Klaus regardais fixement quelque chose, donc il tourne la tête dans la même direction et voit. « Elle semble prise mon frère. »Dit Elijah.

« Je vois seulement que c'est moi qui va l'avoir. »

« Elle regarde un type. Je pense donc qu'elle est vraiment prise. »

« Mais elle est seule au bar donc je vais aller la voir. »Dit Klaus avant de se lever pour aller au bar. « Bonjour. »Lui dit-il.

« La plupart des hommes commence avec la beauté ou par me dire leur nom. Donc je pense que tu as tort dés le départ. »Dit la fille en regardant Klaus.

« D'accord, mon nom et Klaus et tu es très belle. »

« Je sais qui tu es, j'ai été informée. »Dit la fille et elle s'éloigne, mais Klaus lui prend la main avant.

« Puis-je au moins savoir ton prénom ? »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te le dire Klaus. »Dit-elle avant de se diriger vers Stefan.

Klaus sourit. Il l'aimait déjà. Il se retourne et voit Elijah qui sourit.

« Alors, c'est quand votre premier rendez-vous ? »

« Tais-toi. »Dit Klaus en continuant de la regarder danser.

« Je suis sûr que tu vas faire des rechercher sur elle. »Dit Elijah. Klaus lève les yeux et sourit. « Au moins, tu souris. »Dit Elijah.

« Allons-y. »Dit Klaus.

Une fois rentré cher eux, Klaus se change dans sa tenue de nuit et pense à la jeune femme. Dans la matinée il trouverait qu'elle est et il n'accepterait pas un second rejet.

Le lendemain matin, quand il se réveilla il chercha immédiatement qui était cette jeune femme pour ensuite aller la voir.

* * *

**Alors ? Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce petit chapitre . Il était bien ? J'espère. =)**

**J'aurais par contre besoin d'une bêta pour cette histoire. ^^**

**je vous dit à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre. =)**

**Bisous. =)**


	2. Chapitre deux

**Coucou tout le monde, je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre sur cette fiction, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. =)  
**

**Lea Michaelson :** La voici, j'espère qu'il va te plaire.

**Bonne lecture ! =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Are you happy now.**

**Deux Jours Plus Tard.**

La brune se trouvait au bar et buvait une tequila, Klaus s'approcha d'elle.

« On dirait que j'ai bien fait de sortir cet nuit. »Dit-il. « Mon nom est Klaus et je me dois de te dire que tu es plus belle que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. »Rajouta-t-il en prenant un verre de tequila.

« Hey ! »

« Eh bien, au moins il y a un début, que dirais-tu de me dire ton prénom maintenant ? »

La jeune fille le regarda et dit : « Tu me dois un verre. »

Klaus sourit et dit : « De tout ce que je viens de faire la seule chose que tu as retenu est que je t'ai pris un verre de tequila. »

« OK, j'accepte de danser avec toi, mais cela va être tout. »Dit la jeune fille en descendant du tabouret.

« Ça, c'est ce que tu penses. »Dit Klaus alors qu'ils marchaient vers la piste de danse.

Une chanson que Klaus jugea parfaite pour une danse entre sa mystérieuse fille et lui apparut au moment même.

_« __Stacks on deck, Patrón on ice. And we can pop bottles all night. Baby, you could have whatever you like I said, you could have whatever you like. Yeah, late night sex so wet, it's so tight. A gas of a jet for you tonight. Baby, you could go where ever you like I said you could go where ever you like, yeah__. »_

« Tu sais, si tu viens cher moi, je pourrais faire en sorte que cette chanson devienne réalité. »Dit Klaus en la rapprochant de lui.

« Si je couche avec toi tu m'as laissera tranquille ? »

« Non, parce que une fois que tu l'auras fait, tu ne voudrais même plus me quitter. »

« Tu es trop arrogant. »Dit la fille avant de s'éloigner.

« Juste une nuit ! »Dit Klaus en la rattrapant.

« Très bien, mais après tu me laisses partir. »Klaus hoche la tête vers Elijah pour leur dire que c'était fini, qu'il avait atteint son but.

Quand ils sortirent, un homme ouvra la porte de leurSUV. Klaus et Elijah étaient habitués à cela, mais la brune aux yeux bruns était surprise.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la voiture de Klaus, Elijah demanda : « Est-ce que tu as enfin dit ton prénom à Klaus ? »

« Non, »répondit-elle.

« Vas-tu me le dire ? »

« Tu devrais savoir que je n'aime pas parler aux gens dont je ne connais pas le prénom. »Dit amèrement la jeune fille.

« Cela peut être un amour a deux voix. »

« Marie. »

« Quoi ? »Demande Elijah.

« Mon prénom. »

« Non elle ment. De plus j'attends depuis un moment, cela ne serais pas juste de le dire maintenant. »Dit Klaus en la scrutant.

« C'est comme tu veux, mais pas moyen que je ne le dises maintenant. »Dit-elle quand la voiture s'arrêta. Elijah sortie, Klaus prit sa suite et enfin la jeune fille mystérieuse. Elijah et Klaus l'aidèrent à sortir en prenant ses mains. « Merci, »dit-elle en sortant de la voiture.

« Elijah, toi Mason et Kol pouvez aller n'importe où cette nuit, vous êtes libres. Ne revenez pas avant demain matin. Va le dire à Mason et Kol et partez immédiatement. »Dit Klaus avant de prendre la fille et de se diriger vers l'étage.

Une fois arrivé à l'étage, le brun se dirigea vers sa chambre. « Oh mon dieu cette chambre est énorme. »Dit la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers le lit en baldaquin en acajou.

« Tu peux dormir dedans si tu veux, seulement si je suis dedans. »La jeune femme le regarda.

« OK, mais seulement parce que je veux en finir avec ça. »Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le lit, elle enleva son chemisier et déboutonna sa jupe, se retrouvant ainsi en sous-vêtements en dentelle bleue.

Il commença à l'embrasser et ses mains trouvèrent le soutien-gorge. Ce dernier atterrit par terre quelque seconde plus tard, ainsi que la culotte. Les mains de la jeune fille trouvèrent le bas du boxer de Klaus, deux secondes plus tard, il se trouva par terre près de pantalon et de la chemise du jeune homme. Klaus commença à l'embrasser dans le cou pus descendit vers la poitrine et était sur le point de descendre vers son estomac quand il entendit un gémissement. Donc il s'attarda au même endroit.

« Oh mon dieu, »gémit la jeune femme. Klaus sourit et remonta en laissant des traînés des baiser, puis il entra en elle.

Klaus commença a se déplacer, casant des gémissements à la jeune femme. Il décida d'accélérer les choses. Il accéléra ses poussés, faisant ainsi courber le dos à la jeune femme.

« Oh allez, oui, baise-moi, oui ! »Cria-t-elle en voûtant son dos.

Klaus fût surpris de ce qui sortit de la bouche de la jeune femme, elle avait l'air beaucoup trop innocente pour avoir une de telles paroles. Les jambes de la jeune femme s'enroula autour de la taille du jeune homme et ses mains dans les cheveux de Klaus.

Klaus se mit sur le dos, la jeune fille sur lui. Elle se pencha, l'embrassa et commença a le monter. Klaus savait que cette fille pouvait l'emmener à tomber amoureux.

Oh merde ! »Cria Klaus. Après des heures à crier et à gémir, la jeune file s'écrasa sur lui. Sa respiration était lourde, mais Klaus ne s'en souciât pas et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser.

« Maintenant es-tu heureux ? »Demanda la jeune femme.

« Non. »

« Que dois-je faire pour te rendre heureux ? »

« Dit-moi ton prénom. »Dit Klaus.

« Tu n'as pas encore gagné le droit de le savoir. »Dit-elle dans un bâillement.

« Je vais dormir, mais je ne vais pas laisser ça passé. »Dit Klaus en regardant la jeune fille sans nom qui fermait les yeux, avant de faire pareil.

* * *

**Alors, comment est-ce que vous trouvez ce chapitre ? Il était bien ? J'espère qu'il vous a plus. =)**

**Bisous, et à bientôt. =)**

**PS : Venez sur ma page facebook. =)**


End file.
